


Dirty little secret

by Bias_hoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bias_hoe/pseuds/Bias_hoe
Summary: In which Ten arrests a hot gangster who ends up fucking him in his car
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233
Collections: johnten





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another smut yeehaw 🤪 anyways this was actually a challenge me and my friend gave each other. Basically I had to write a smut on her favourite ship (johnten) and she had to write a smut on my favourite ship (markhyuck).
> 
> Honestly her markhyuck smut is like 50 times better than mine. NARI I LOVE YOU HAHAHAHA
> 
> Also this is her smut : https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245291

In all honestly, Ten hated his job as a policeman.. sometimes. First of all, he always gets the night shifts. Second of all, literally no one takes him seriously. Okay, he is a bit shorter than average height and okay, he is a bit pretty for a policeman (low-key proud of that one) but still he should have some authority. 

Ten was in his usual look out spot, in his car. Also, an addition to his "why I hate this job sometimes" is that he always gets the most dead spot to look over. 

Like always he was sitting in his car, looking out and also texting his best friend. 

From tyong:

Jaehyun bought me a vibrating dildo  
I love this man 

To tyong:

I seriously dont care  
Now please for the love of God, stfu

From tyong: 

Your just jealous cause you havent been dicked down in a long ass time  
:p

To tyong: 

Can you not?  
I am on duty 

From tyong: 

Just say you are jealous and go

To tyong:

I am gonna ignore you now

Sometimes ten thinks that why is he friends with lee taeyong. Literally nothing good ever comes from talking to him. 

Ten was busy rethinking his life choices when he heard some bike noises and shouts from the dark alley. 

Ten rolled his eyes "Agh not that annoying gang again". He got out of the car and walk into the alley. Ten had encounters with the gang before, they werent dangerous or anything (hopefully), just brunch of guys trespassing and doing bike races and all. 

Ten flashed his flashlight and shouted. The guys stumbled and started to run to their bike in order to drive away but unfortunately, one of the guy was caught by Ten. 

"Oh no sir, you caught me" the guy chuckled sheepishly. Ten sighed and cuffed the guy's hands and took him to his car.

In the darkness of the alley, ten couldnt really see the guy well but on the road where there was light, he saw him and damn, for a second he forgot his professionalism. 

The guy was really tall, with black uncut hair, black leather jacket and ripped jeans and tons of piercings and tattoos. Totally Ten's type. 

Ten snapped out of the daze when the guy laughed "take a picture, it'll last longer". Ten cleared his throat. "Shut up and get in the car" he said with blushing cheeks. 

The guy shaked his head and laughed "by the way, the name is johnny" he said with a wink and smirk as he got into the car. 

Ten really had to contain his fucking dick and it honestly took 4 years off his life cause God johnny was hot. 

Ten quickly stumbled into his car and checked Johnny from his mirror who was staring back at him with a smirk. Ten looked away and started the car. 

"Baby you can stare at me as much as you want" johnny grinned and ten bit his lip to stop the sigh. 

"Fuck has anyone told you that you have a beautiful ass baby?" The gangster said while licking his lips. 

Ten gripped the steering wheel tighter "Can you shut the fuck up?" He grind through his teeth. Johnny moaned "baby why dont you grip my dick like that huh? You look so sexy when you are angry". 

Ten suddenly turned the car to abandoned playground and hit his head in the steering wheel frustration. "You really need to shut up" Ten groaned. 

"Why baby? Are you horny? Cause you know I can see your hard dick from here" johnny laughed darkly and Ten who still had his head on the sheeting wheel, bit his lips again, suppressing a moan. 

"Come on baby, this can be our dirty little secret" johnny suggested in a playful yet horny tone. 

Ten rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Dont do it. Dont do it. Dont do it. Ah fuck it 

With that ten unlocked the backseat of the car and got into it, with johnny smirking at him. "If the word of this goes out, I will literally cut your dick off" ten threatened him and Johnny just laughed "Feisty too? God, you are so sexy" 

Ten sighed and took off his police hat. He kneed on the backseat of the car, ass high up and slowly palmed Johnny's dick through his tight jeans. 

Johnny hissed in pleasure, he parted his legs more so ten could get more access to his dick with his hands still cuffed.

Slowly ten worked his work and unzipped Johnny's jeans. Johnny lifted his hips up so ten could pulled his jeans and boxer down, simultaneously. 

Ten had seen his fair share dicks during his time in high school and college but he had never seen a dick quiet like Johnny's. For an average asian dick, johnny was really fucking big and thick and overall just beautiful. 

The sight made Ten's mouth water, he put his hand on the cock, just to see how big and heavy it felt. 

A moaned escaped Johnny's lips when ten started moving his hand on his cock. Ten felt bold, he leaned down on his cock and used his spit as a lubricant to move his hand more smoothly. 

Johnny tilted his head back in pleasure when ten flicked his thumb over Johnny's head, slightly pushing the foreskin down. 

Ten looked up at johnny through his lashes, only to see the taller who had his eyes closed and teeth gritted. 

Ten smirked at the response and decided to take him whole in his mouth without a warning. Johnny gasped in surprised when he felt ten's hot wet mouth going down on his dick. 

He gripped Ten's hair with his cuffed hands when the shorter moved his tongue around Johnny's foreskin, pushing it completely back. 

With that, ten kissed his head before flicking his tongue on to Johnny slit, sucking the pre come. 

"Fuck kitten, taking my dick like a good whore" johnny hissed as he held Ten's hair even tighter, guiding his head on his cock. 

Ten moaned and the vibrations went straight to Johnny's dick. "Fuck I am gonna come" johnny groaned and not a second later, he came straight into Ten's mouth. 

Ten slipped his mouth off Johnny's cock and coughed a little before swallowing his cum. 

The sight of ten looking all fucked out before Johnny, made the taller growl. He tugged the policeman into a sloppy heated kiss.

Ten gasped when he felt a cold metal ball pressing against his tongue. Fuck he has a tongue piercing 

Johnny tasted himself when their tongues fought each other, sliding into each other's mouth. Ten who was now basically sitting on Johnny's lap, his clothed dick grinding against Johnny bare one. 

Ten sucked Johnny's tongue, and played with his piercing, rutting it against his own tongue. 

With a one last hard kiss, ten pulled back to catch some air with a string of saliva connected with his lips. 

But johnny definitely didnt needed air because he started unbuttoning Ten's uniform while trailing kisses down his neck. 

"Baby un cuff me so I can eat your pretty ass out" johnny whispered as he nibbled on Ten's earlobe. Ten nodded with his eyes closed and lust filled in his mind as he reached for the keys in his pants. 

Johnny bought his cuffed hands in front of Ten's face and tapped his finger on his lips. Ten got the invitation and quickly took the fingers into his mouth. Licking and sucking onto them while uncuffing the taller. 

With a one last snap, the cuffs came off. Johnny took his fingers out of Ten's mouth and pushed the shorter off his laps and on to the backseat.

Ten squeaked in surprise as Johnny, roughly manhandled and pushed his ass up. The taller spanked his ass while tugged his pants and underwear down, leaving all bare and naked. 

Johnny hummed in please as he kneaded Ten's ass with his big warm hands. The taller slapped his ass, making them jiggle in front of his face and with that he parted his ass cheek to reveal his pleading pink hole. 

"Baby your hole is just as pretty and welcoming as you" johnny groaned before driving in, to press a kiss on his core. 

Ten muffled a moaned with his face pressed against the backseat. He trembled when he felt Johnny pressing his hot tongue into his hole, the metal ball touching directly against his hole and him licking it like there was honey dripping out of it. 

Ten moaned in pure pleasure as he pushed his ass back into Johnny's face, wanting the taller's tongue to go more deep into him.

Ten learned his head up to let out a loud whimper when Johnny pushed a wet finger inside of him while eating him out like beast. 

By the time, Johnny had three fingers up his ass, ten knew he had scratched the shit out of his car's backseat. 

With a one last shoved of fingers, johnny pulled out and ten let out loud whine. "Please, hurry I need your dick" Ten whimpered with tears streaming down his face. 

Johnny chuckled and pushed his hard dick into ten without a warning. Ten gasped, held the car door handle for his dear life. 

Johnny pushed Ten's ass down, making him lay down straight and the taller straddled his ass, putting his weight on him.

Ten moaned loudly when Johnny started moving into him. Ten had his shirt unbuttoned but it was still on him so Johnny slowly slide his hands under Ten's shirt and held his bare waist. 

"Shit, you are so tight" johnny groaned and started thrusting into ten even faster. With Ten's laying flat on the car seat, his dick rubbed against the faux leather of the seat with every thrust. 

Ten cried in pleasure and gripped the handle even tighter, holding for his dear life as Johnny completely shifted over him and fucked him even harder. 

The sounds of moans and whimpers filled the empty space. Johnny kissed the shorter's neck and suddenly pulled out of him.

Ten weeped at the sudden loss of fullness "No~". Johnny pressed a kiss on his ass and sat up. He pulled the policeman on his laps who looked so ethereal, sweat and tears made him sparkle in the dim light. 

The taller pulled ten into a soft kiss, which had less tongue and teeth involved. He rubbed circles around the shorter's waist. 

He then parted Ten's tights with his and helped the policeman to slowly sink down onto his, still erect dick. 

Ten hugged Johnny's neck, pressed his face deeply into his crook of neck, chattering oh my god, oh my god into it while adjusting to the new position. 

Soon he adjusted and started moving himself on to Johnny's cock. He grasped Johnny's thick thighs tightly from behind and arched his back, bouncing himself on the taller's dick.

Johnny held Ten's waist and helped him. "Shit baby, you look so good bouncing on my dick, looking like my cum slut" johnny hissed. 

Ten moaned when he heard those words leaving Johnny's mouth and Johnny got the memo, he took the ten's police hat and placed it on his head. 

"Kitten likes it when I talk dirty huh? Fuck look at you riding my cock like dirty whore in your uniform" johnny grinned as he played with Ten's hard nipple.

"A police officer fucking himself onto a gangster's dick like a bitch in heat, look at you being my personal cum bin" johnny said and sucked Ten's nipples as the policeman moved faster, whimpering in pleasure. 

"I am close" ten moaned out, digging his nails in Johnny's thighs. Johnny smirked against his chest and whispered "Cum for me slut" 

And ten came and he came hard. This was probably the hardest orgasm he had which involved no touching and shit. Ten came untouched all over Johnny's clothed stomach, straining his black t-shirt. 

Ten flopped against Johnny's sweaty neck, as the taller gripped his ass and thrusted into him, trying to reach his high. 

"Shit, I am about to cum too" Johnny groaned. Out of nowhere, he pulled his dick out of him and pushed ten down on to the car floor, between his legs.

Ten squeaked in surprised as he saw Johnny jerking off his dick in front of his face. 

Suddenly Johnny gripped Ten's head and came all his face, decorating Ten's pretty face with the white strings of his cum. Ten licked the cum of his face, catching the droplets with his tongue. 

After few moments of daze, johnny pulled ten, who was still placed between his legs, on to the seat and reached for the tissues that were placed on the dashboard.

The silence between them wasnt that unbearable as Johnny cleaned his cum of Ten's face who was bottoning up his shirt with a blush.

"Ah so.." ten started but then trailed off. Johnny who was putting his pants on, looked at him with a smile "wanna go on a date with me?"

Ten looked at Johnny with dumbfounded expression. Johnny who was now fully clothed, smiled "I kinda have a crush on you for a long time, since you always have duty here" he said while scratching his head.

Ten let out a small "Oh" before smiling softly. "I will think about it but before that I still have to take you to the station" ten said with a smirk.

And Johnny smirked back as he pulled his hands in front of ten to get them cuffed again "couldnt miss the world of that"


End file.
